falondefandomcom-20200213-history
Shield of Nandone
The Adventure: Esoi was given the Shield of Azemis, and he has hidden it deep within the bowels of Nandone. Where exactly it is however, is known only to a couple of individuals within the city, and none of them are going to just give up the location. Rainan has found someone who may just know the identity of someone who knows where the shield is. Seraph: Well I returned victorious in my retrieval of the amulet and returned to Newood to find Thoradin, Drussila, and Naivarra had returned from their quest. We traded tales from our respective adventures and I showed off my wonderful new shoes that Mary made me. While catching up we were approached by a deep gnome newcomer who introduced himself as a smuggler named "Stoneskin" claiming his true name can't be pronounced in the common tongue. Thoradin and I discussed how we could retrieve Azemis' final artifact and heard Rainan had managed to narrow down it's location to the city of Nandone. I was resistant to work with him on account of how rude he had been to us back in Scatun. The four of us eventually decided to travel with him to Scatun to meet up with a contact who could lead us to the artifact. Our journey there was safe but eerie. I swear all the wildlife nasties were watching us the whole way. Once we arrived at the imposing mountain of Nandone Rainan lead us to a side entrance clearly meant for the less than savory types. We came out through a fake toolshed to the inside of the mountain with the city built inside (it was quite intimidating). Rainan led us through the city to a fake wall that lead to a decent apartment (Rainan sure knows a lot about this town.) Once we settled Rainan told us he would be meeting with a contact at the Angelic Imp tavern and we needed to be there as scouts and remain inconspicuous. To blend in we decided to aquire some fancy shmancy outfits to blend in at this more upscale restaurant. So Rainan brought us to a tailor (seriously what or who doesn't he know?) who was able to make some outfits for us in a short time though it was expensive. We decided to scope out the area so we could plan our mission. While the others scouted the outside I changed into one of my disguises as Fancy Tom Selleck. With the observations finished we returned to the Tailor to retrieve our outfits and prepare for the meeting. Now decked out in our amazing outfits and Naivarra in her elgant robes sporting the exquisite necklace I lent to her we headed into the tavern and found a table right in the middle so we could see all over the area. We waited for a couple hours when we saw Rainan arrive looking worse for wear so we covertly fixed him up and sent him to his table. Half an hour later the contact arrived and soon after came a festival of inane bullshit we had to deal with. The contact was apparently extremely paranoid so we had to deal with every little disturbance that happened in the bar and Thoradin was NO HELP. First was the angry couple fighting so i had to play couples councilor combined with some charms to calm them down. Next some drunkards harrased Stoneskin and another patron of the bar so Naivarra and myself dealt with them while Thoradin sat there drinking beer and complained he didnt know any magic that could help. Finally another woman began interrupting Rainan's meeting so i had to play drunk and disguise another charm to get her out of there. Finally Rainan finished his meeting ( Thanks to almost entirely MY efforts.)and told us the item we are looking for resembles a dinner plate of some sort and is currently in the possesion of the local theives guild. We headed back to our hideout to plan our next action HOPFULLY Thoradin might be able to contribute. Thoradin: Opmusday, 17th of Onos, 1350 AF I am writing back in Newood, after the conclusion of our latest business in Nandone. Last I wrote, we had learned the location of the last relic of Azemis, which was disguised as a dinner plate. We learned it was being held by a group of thieves headquartered in an old tavern who were unaware of what they had. We were told the thieves were going to go on a heist, leaving the hideout unguarded. We decided to check out the thieves hideout in the morning. It didn’t go so well. Seraph tried his mustachioed gentleman gambit, but the guards were not fooled. In a tight spot, he tried growing claws and attacking. This lead to a small skirmish. Meanwhile, Naivara tried to mindread a guard posted outside the hideout, but the guard wasn’t thinking anything super useful. With us all in a tight spot, I made an illusion of a goliath attacking the hideout, giving enough of a distraction for us to get away. We came back later that night, ready to attempt our break-in. We went to an alley around back and found a back entrance to what used to be the kitchen. Stoneskin disarming and unlocking the trapped door, we went inside. In what used to be the main part of the tavern, we saw a half dozen guards lazing off.. We decided to go for shock and awe. I made a storm in the middle of the room, while Naivara summoned spiritual guardians and rushed in. Seraph and Stoneskin dispatched most of them in the chaos. With one guard left, we tied him up and asked him where they kept their plates. He told us recent loot they obtained was stored downstairs, and that there was a secret trapdoor leading down. We went down and were confronted with some chests, and an ominous looking silk cocoon hanging from the ceiling. I opened my arcane senses and pinpointed a magical item of some kind in one of the chests. Going to open the chest, Stoneskin noticed almost invisible strands of web connecting it and the coccoon. Carefully manipulating the strand, he managed to open the chest without disturbing the cocoon. Inside was an ornate plate we were sure was the final relic. Plate in hand, we picked up Rainan and absconded. Once outside the mountain, we called on Azemis, and gave him the plate. It turned into a shield, as Azemis was finally returned to full power. It somehow felt like he was towering over us, yet he was not any taller.He thanked us for all we had done. Then, Azemis did something none of us had expected. He said that through all of our many tials, Seraph had always been faithful and advocated for him. He then asked Seraph to become his mortal sword. Seraph looked stunned, but he of course accepted. Seraph held out the dagger he obtained when we first met Azemis, which started to glow with divine light. Azemis then turned to me, and asked if I would become his head priest. I also was shocked, but told him that while I was honored, this was not something I felt was right for me to do. I have never been drawn to organized religion. Azemis then asked Rainan, who accepted right away. This has been a shocking turn of events. I confess that I wonder what the ramifications of this will be for the conflict with Ontar, and for Falonde itself. Still, I see the new sense of purpose that has come over Seraph. If Seraph is willing to put his faith in Azemis, then I will trust my friend’s judgement. Thoradin Rumnaheim Category:Adventures